Hinata's ticklish toes
by Tickle-lover101
Summary: Hinata awakens to her worst nightmare; Hiruko of the main branch has abducted her. And he plans to 'convince' the Hyuga heiress that he's the right guy for her...and he may just get some enjoyment out of it himself. Hinata/ Hiruko one-sided Hinata/Neji family bonding Hiruko is my OC
1. Chapter 1

Hinata's ticklish toes

Hinata awoke with a start, eyes opening to nothing but blackness. The last thing she remembered was drinking her favorite tea, which had been brought in by her old care taker Ko Hyuga, before blacking out and now waking up to a sea of blackness.

Blinking her eyes several times Hinata was able to come to the realization that she had been blindfolded. But not just any blindfold. No, this blindfold was made with a special material that prevented even the Hyugas' famed byakugan from peering beyond it. And the young heiress was surprised again when she attempted to remove the blindfold, only to find that her arms had been strung up high above her head; apparently shackled to the wall she now realized she was sitting up against.

Further adding to the girl's plight was the fact that her legs had been stretched out in front of her and locked in a pair of padded stocks. The young kunoichi began to feel a sense of dread well up in the pit of her stomach as questions began to race through her mind. 'Why had she been tied up', 'Who had captured her', and most importantly: 'What were her kidnappers plans for her'?

Fortunately the young heiress wasn't forced to wait for long, as the sound of a door opening in front of her caught her attention. As did the sound of footsteps that drew closer as the door shut loudly behind them with a click, signaling that they were in some sort of storage room. As the footsteps drew closer Hinata began to feel the knot in her stomach tighten at the lack of words being spoken...so she decided to speak.

"Wh-who's there? Wh-what do you want from me?

And just like that the footsteps stopped. The room was once again enveloped in a deafening silence. Then the person who had entered the room gave a small laugh. One that nagged at the back of the girls mind, 'Why does this person sound familiar?'

But before she could ask for identification the person, a man, began to speak. "I want what I've always wanted…and what you have continually denied me." At the sound of the young man's voice Hinata's fears intensified.

' _NO, NOT HIM!'_ was the thought that repeated itself in her mind as she finally pictured just who was standing before her. It was a young main branch member named Hiruko; a young man who, for as long as she could remember, had held a deep obsession with the young Hinata. And whose advances were always turned away due to the girls feelings for the village jinchuuriki.

Now normally Hinata wasn't too put off by the advances of the male population of the village. As the young girl knew that at the age of 16 she had a beauty that was unrivaled by any other female in the village, even the Hokage herself, however Hirukos attraction to Hinata went beyond her looks.

The young man had an interest that the young girl found very strange and was why she avoided him at all costs. For you see, the young Hiruko had an attraction to the young heiress's feet.

Hirukos strange fascination had been discovered by Hinata back when she'd first began her days on team 8. She'd just returned from training and had been so exhausted she just decided to take a nap. However, once she'd reached the door to her room the lavender-eyed kunoichi heard a strange sound. Almost as if a dog had been in her room. And in a way she'd been right.

Because when Hinata opened her door she saw Hiruko, strewn across her floor, with one of her spare shinobi sandals to his nose sniffing at it.

With his back turned toward the doorway the young boy had no idea he'd been discovered, so wrapped up was he in the pleasant scent that invaded his senses. He never heard the scream, never felt the knockout blow. He only remembered waking up to the stern face of his mother and her harsh words.

Ever since that day Hinata had done her absolute best to avoid Hiruko and his lusting gazes. However, now all those years seem to have all been for nothing as she sat before the very person she had been avoiding, the object of his affection easily within his reach. "I've thought of and dreamed about this moment for years, and now, the day has arrived Hinata-sama."

Hirukos words shook the girl from her trip down memory lane and reminded her of her current predicament. One she hoped was merely a nightmare she would soon wake up from. But Hirukos next words assured her that this was, unfortunately, the real deal. "You wouldn't believe how easy it was to convince uncle Ko to go along with my plan. You see, uncle like myself holds an appreciation for the feet of beautiful women. His object of affection just so happened to be your mother." At this news Hinata let out a small gasp of surprise.

"Haha yes, it's true, but your father saw to the end of my uncles advances before they could even truly begin by marrying her. So when I explained everything to uncle he was insistent that I pursue my desires; lest I end up like him, forever wondering what it might have been like to have fulfilled my wants." As he ended his little story Hinata now realized why Ko had left with such a strange look in his eye. Because he'd set her up...and he was proud of that!

Hinata's ears were once again filled with the sound of footsteps approaching, and this time they stopped in front of the girls ensnared ankles. "When this is over...YOU will come to ME begging for my affections upon these treasures you hide inside these sandals of yours. You will know only of being my play thing."

With these words Hiruko sat on a stool in front of Hinata's ankles and gently ran his hand down the side of her left shoe. Hinata flinched when his fingertips brushed against the exposed side of her delicate foot. His rough, warm hands slightly tickling the young heiress.

Hinata had always been extremely ticklish, something her instructor Kurenai took advantage of many times, and even the Hokage had actually ordered Hinata to place her perfect feet in her lap and leave them there as she tickled them; a form of amusement while Tsunade did paperwork.

However, unlike those times, Hinata was now unable to pull away when the tickling would undoubtedly become too much for her overly sensitive feet.

Hiruko began to remove the girls left shoe once his hand reached the soft heel of her feet. He unstrapped it slowly, trying to make this first, and hopefully not the last, time as memorable for himself as possible. Gently he slid the sandal over Hinata's foot, and was soon introduced to a scent that had escaped him for years.

Hinata, being the resident 'princess' of the village, was used to being pampered. Even when she tried not to accept. The people just adored her that much. However, due to this constant pampering the young kunoichi has been gifted with what many villagers had come to believe were perfect feet. Not only were they slender and delicate, they were a porcelain white across the top with smooth, milky-white soles along the bottom. She was also gifted with a delicate arch that seemed to never have touched the ground, and toes that set along her feet in perfect descending order. Lastly, the girl's feet never seemed to give off any unpleasant smell, only the scent of whatever body wash or lotion she'd used that day.

A scent Hiruko was currently delighting himself in very noisily, much to Hinata's utter embarrassment.

With her cheeks flushed a light pink Hinata quietly begged her captor "P-please, don't d-do that. I-It's so embarrassing" the young girl squeaked out. But the young woman's please fell on deaf ears, as Hiruko continued to take in the aroma coming from the sandal in front of him for a few more minutes, before finally setting the shoe down and reaching for the other one.

Repeating the same slow process as with the first, the Hyuga male soon removed Hinata's second sandal and revealed her right foot. Now, with both feet bared, Hiruko allowed himself a moment to admire the sight before him. Both of Hinata's perfect, white feet sat trembling nervously before him.

"Finally, after so long...they're mine." As he whispered this to himself, he slowly took hold of the top of Hinata's left foot so as to steady it for his advance.

When his hand enveloped her foot Hinata's toes scrunched down tightly against her foot out of fear and embarrassment for what was about to happen. "Please don't, I-I'm sorry for being r-rude to you, I-It's just that I-I can't accept your affections." The young heiress tried again to plead for her release, but just like before, they were ignored.

She was forced to sit and wait, her entire body quivering in nervousness as Hiruko had yet to make a move besides taking hold of her foot.

Until now.

Slowly Hiruko leaned his head down towards the captured foot in his grasp, until finally, his lips met the soft, delicate skin of Hinata's snow-white arch in a gentle kiss. This caused the girl to gasp in shock; as even the slight touch of is lips caused her to choke down faint giggles. She had no idea she was really so ticklish.

And it didn't stop there, Hiruko continued to lavish the foot in front of him with gentle kisses spanning from the soft, round heel to the tips of the curled toes that shook with each ticklish jolt the young Hyuga male's lips caused.

However, where this was torture for Hinata, it was a complete dream for Hiruko. The devious young main branch member never thought his prize would feel so soft, nor taste so great against his lips. As he peppered kisses along the beautiful foot his nose was once again tickled by the scent it carried, causing Hiruko to bury his nose into the ball of Hinata's left foot and fill his nose with the pleasant aroma.

The loud sniffing noises once again caused the young Hyuga to flush in embarrassment, but now also spurt out giggles as the air leaving the males nostrils tickled her delicate foot.

With his left hand busy holding one foot still Hiruko brought his unoccupied right hand up and began to slowly slide his fingers around Hinata's right sole. His rough touch exploring each line and curve of the heiresses' beautiful foot. With the added stimulation to now both feet, Hinata could no longer hold back her laughter and soon the chamber was filled with the melodious sound of her voice.

"Stoooahahahahahppp please, I-I caahahahan't take it" Her please mixed with her laughter to create, in Hirukos mind, the most amazing music he'd ever heard. And he wanted to hear more.

Noticing that the arch of her foot was particularly sensitive, Hiruko concentrated the index finger of his right hand solely to that spot, and the task of slowly stroking away at the snow-white flesh that trembled there.

As Hiruko's finger gently lapped away at Hinata's delicate arch, the shy princess was forced to continue on with her melodious laughter. Her soft skin twitched wildly as Hiruko's rough, warm finger rubbed up and down, sending shocks of ticklish sensation up from that spot all the way to her brain, the only exit being her mouth in the form of more laughter.

Hinata wasn't sure how much more she could take, but she knew her torment was far from over. Her belief was proved true as Hiruko said, "I can't wait to see how these delectable treasures taste."

The young kunoichi couldn't believe her ears. He wanted to lick her feet!? Such a thing had never even crossed Hinata's mind, not even in her raciest dreams of being intimate with Narutokun. But thinking of it now, Hinata's mind conjured an image of the blonde powerhouse cradling her foot in his large hands as he lashed his hot tongue across her ticklish sole. The pearl-eyed maiden imagined the electrical shocks that would travel from the bottom of her foot towards her brain, only to stop short as they reached her loins, where the feeling would ignite into warm fire.

Unbeknownst to her, Hinata had begun to whimper as her mind played out the scenario. Her hips began to shuffle together, trying to relieve the growing heat between her legs. Hiruko saw this from his place in front of her soles and grinned rakishly to himself. He believed it was him causing the young woman pleasure, Hiruko thought that Hinata was succumbing to his talented fingers as they now sawed between the girl's slender toes.

"N-Naruto-kun don't hehehe, th-that tickles." And with those words, the young man's hopes came crashing down. But they were replaced by anger. _'I go out of my way to show her the pleasures of the feet and she still holds onto that ridiculous infatuation!? She'll regret that.'_

In Hinata's mind, the finger that was wriggling around between her toes was Naruto's tongue. The heiress' mind creating the idea of what it would feel like; the heat, the rough feeling against the tender gaps. But then the illusion was broken. Something soft and fluffy was being swished across her pale soles.

A feather.

Hinata's eyes sprang open, for all the good it did, as she felt the tantalizing kiss of a feather flutter up and down her foot. "N-No, hehehehe not that aaahahahahaha." But the fronds continued their devastating dance upon her silk sole; moving from along the sides, to twirling in the center of her arch, and then swishing back and forth across the plump ball of her foot. Tears began to trickle down from beneath the blindfold.

"I'd be more than happy to stop Hinata-sama…if you were to ask me to lick your feet." Hiruko bargained. "But if you won't, I guess I could introduce my feather here to those ticklish tootsies of yours."

The ticklish heiress didn't know what to do. On one hand if she agreed, it'd make the feather stop. Oh how Hinata wished for that with all her being; the fronds were far too soft for her delicate soles, and every kiss became more unbearable than the last. But if she gave in, then Hiruko would have her permission to run his tongue along her sensitive feet; something that terrified her after the daydream she'd had.

Would the Hyuga male bring out the same feelings? Hinata didn't wish to find out.

' _But the feather tickles so much!'_ she cried to herself as the fluffy torture device weaved underneath her toes. The plume would race from one set of digits to the other, and no matter how much Hinata tried to flop her feet out of the way, it always seemed to finish its course. She tried scrunching her toes, but all it took to open them up was a little dusting along the tops, and it would be back to tracing a line from one pinkie toe to the other.

Hinata even tried to catch the feather between her toes…that proved an even worse idea. As the soft skin between her pampered digits was left untouched by any but her, they were a hotspot of ticklish nerves. So when the Hyuga heiress attempted to catch the torture device she was unable to hold it for more than a few seconds, as Hiruko would simply wiggle it around until Hinata could take no more.

"Looks to me like those piggies are way too sensitive, they can't last more than a few seconds under an attack from my feather." Hiruko mocked as he ran another course under the wiggling digits. "Hahaha it looks like they're dancing, putting on a show just for me. But you know, you can end this Hinata-sama…just give the word."

"Kikihihihihi No, N-No mohohohohore ehehehehehe please. I-I cahahahahan't take it Hirukoohohohohoho!" Hinata's head was leaned back up against the wall, she vaguely made out that she was shackled to a wooden wall, but she couldn't think straight with that feather licking away at her sensitive feet. Through blurry eyes Hinata stared into the darkness of her blindfold, the sound of her own musical laughter echoing in her ears. If she didn't do something, or someone didn't come find her, the young woman feared she'd lose consciousness.

So, gathering what strength she could, Hinata yelled out. "O-Okay ahahahahha, y-you can lihihihihick them ahahahahah! Just please, p-plehehehease stop!"

And he did. Immediately.

"What was that Hinata-sama, I couldn't quiet hear you?" Hiruko taunted. "It sounded like you just begged me to lick your feet, but that couldn't have been right could it?"

Hinata took that time to let her head drop. She took in as much air as possible as she took stock of her position. Her once perfectly straight hair was disheveled and matted with sweat, her body burned like a raging inferno from the heat of having her blood rush through her veins from the over stimulation of her nerves. Hinata could smell the sweat that caused her shirt to cling against her torso; no doubt giving Hiruko an eyeful of her heaving bosom. Before she could get too comfortable however, Hiruko got impatient, and ran his feather under her ticklish toes.

"Answer me." He demanded.

The ticklish kunoichi jumped in her seat at the unexpected tickle attack. Seeing no way out though, Hinata conceded to her captor's demands. "Y-Yes, you were right. Hiruko I…I want you to lick my feet."

The Hyuga male smirked devilishly as the object of his affection relented to his request. _'If she's willing to agree then…'_

"No, you don't just want it Hinata-sama. Remember, you begged for it. So come on; I wanna hear it again."

Hinata felt like crying. Would her torment never end? Now the main branch member wanted her to beg? But Hinata knew she was in no position to deny the young man, and so she did as she was told.

"P-Please Hiruko, l-lick my feet, I-I…I'm sorry, I have no experience with this. I-I don't know how to beg." Hinata said.

Hiruko rolled his pale eyes. Of course the pampered princess wouldn't know how. But then his smile returned; it was okay, he was getting wat he wanted anyway. So with that thought in mind the Hyuga male leaned forward again, nestling hid nose against the smooth skin of Hinata's sole, and whispered. "That's okay, I have what I want."

"What do you think you're doing with Hinata-sama!?"

Behind her blindfold Hinata's eyes sparked with hope at the sound of that voice; it was her cousin Neji!

Hiruko reluctantly pulled away from the sensitive soles he was about to lavish with his tongue and turned to glare at the one who had interrupted him…only for his glare to turn into a look of fright when he noticed that his uninvited guest was the Hyuga genius. In a panic, the cowardly Hyuga main branch member babbled out an apology. But Neji just began to stalk towards him, anger and disgust flaring in his milky-white eyes.

Hiruko pulled a smoke pellet from his hip pouch and detonated it on the wooden floor. The room was soon filled to the brim with a large, gray cloud and the sound of boards sliding in and out of place. _'Darn it, I let myself get too distracted and forget about the time!'_ Hiruko chastised himself as he crawled away from the storage room he'd set up shop in.

Back with Hinata and Neji, the brunette youth was undoing the bindings on his "little sister's" wrists. He had long since removed her blindfold and was letting the kunoichi get used to the light again.

"I apologize for not being here for you Lady Hinata; as you know I was on a mission. Thankfully I returned before he could enact to perverse an activity on you." Neji lamented quietly.

Hinata just looked up at her older brother-like figure and smiled gently. Even though her face hurt from who knows how long of laughing, the young woman still was grateful towards her cousin and wished to show it.

"Neji-niisan there's no reason to apologize. You came when I truly needed you, and that's all that matters. For now, I'd like to just put this incident behind me, and not have to think about it again okay?"

The older boy looked shocked. "But Lady Hinata surely you wish to report that swine Hiruko for his transgressions today!"

But Hinata just shook her head. "No niisan, I don't. Besides with Hiruko being of the main branch I doubt too much would come of it; for all his faults Hiruko is a powerful warrior. –sighI'm just glad he isn't anywhere near your level, or he may have felt the desire to challenge you."

Neji couldn't hold back a chuckle as he replied. "To think, even after what you went through, you still worry for my safety over your own. Lady Hinata truly you are a light upon the Hyuga family."

With that Hinata was freed from her bindings and she and Neji exited the storage room together. And although neither one of them spoke of the incident again, Neji couldn't keep himself from wondering.

' _Are Lady Hinata's feet truly so tempting?'_


	2. Update

**_Hey, I'm putting this here for those people that have seen the original submission...I'm sorry for how the layout came out; I didn't know. But I've fixed it, and the story reads smoothly now._**

 _ **Oh, and actually there will be another chapter for this lol, I figure I'll make the story about Neji's curiosity a chapter instead of just a one-shot.**_


End file.
